fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Fighter 6
This fighter is a member of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Story Season 2 "Worlds Apart" After the group failed to ambush the Espheni troops, this fighter walks up to the group with Weaver and two other fighters. When Tom wakes up from his surgery, after accidently being shot by Ben, this fighter is seen talking to some fighters, and when Tom starts shaking the 2nd Mass residents hands, she walks up to Tom, greets him and shakes his hand. "Shall We Gather At The River" This fighter is briefly seen walking around camp.Later, when the convoy is crossing the bridge during the night, a Beamer flies over and this fighter starts shooting at it. He makes it to the over side of the bridge alive. "Compass" At the new airport carrier camp after Avery Churchill's arrival, he listens to her when she talks to the 2nd Mass. After Jimmy Boland's death, he listens to Weaver's eulogy about him. Later that night he leaves the airport camp. "Young Bloods" When Diego's group arrives, he watches them as the enter the camp. He watches as the 2nd Mass kids and Diego's group play kickball, and cheers when Matt scores a point. "Love and Other Acts of Courage" As Tom Mason arrives to the camp with the Red Eye skitter, this fighter holds off the civilians so that they keep their distance. "Homecoming" At the new hospital camp, he attends a meeting with Weaver, Tom, Dai and a few other fighters; as Weaver collapses from the Harness bite, he stands up in shock, after the incident he listens to Tom's speech about leaving for Charleston for Weaver, but they cannot as they have ran out of fuel. When the Berserkers bring back much fuel, he helps unload it from the back of the truck. "Molon Labe" After Karen's escape, she alerted the Espheni where the 2nd Mass where camped, and he protects entrance of the hospital. He witnesses Karen being escorted into the hospital. When they use the captured Espheni leader as a decoy, he gathers his supplies, and the next morning on the road he looks over maps with Weaver and other fighters. "Death March" The next week on the road to Charleston, when they arrive to Charleston, the bridge that leads them into it is demolished. As he walks back to the convoy, he starts a camp fire on the road and listens to Weaver's speech before being found by Jim Porter. "The Price of Greatness" When Porter finds the 2nd Mass on the road, he brings them to the underground mall where his group the New United States have been residing. As they enter, he is served food, and later argues about the 2nd Mass being split up and handing in their guns. "A More Perfect Union" After the team comes back from destroying the Espheni weapon, he cheers as they walk into Charleston. "Fate" As he has not seen since "A More Perfect Union", it is assumed that he was killed sometime later while fighting the Espheni. Appearances Gallery WeaversFighters.PNG 1713406478_n.jpg Falling-skies-season-3-photo2.jpg Category:Characters Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Humans Category:Fighter